holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaveid
Zaveid is a Wind seraph in Tales of Zestiria. He is continuously journeying in search of hellions to hunt. An elusive man in both words and conduct, he is known to make wise cracks and hit on women. Nonetheless, he can turn deadly when serious and maintains his guard in dire situations. His true name is either Fylk Zahdeya or Wirukun Zavie, meaning "Zaveid the Oathkeeper". Statistics *'Name': Zaveid, Fylk Zahdeya, Wirukun Zavie *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria/Berseria *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1,600+ *'Birthday': May 1 *'Classification': Seraph (Former Malak), Sub Lord *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 187 cm (6'1.5") *'Weight': 100 kg (220 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Orange *'Hair Color': White with green tips *'Main Attire': Black pants with simple stripe brown belt with decorations, two silver gun holsters, necklace made of beads, silver rings, and strips of leather, and silver shoes with brown straps *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Wind Manipulation, Artes (Martial, Seraphic and Mystic), Master Chain Combatant, Skilled Marksman Specialist, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Expert Hunter, Intangibility, Invisibility, Longevity *'Standard Equipment': Pendulums, Siegfried *'Weaknesses': Weak against Fire *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Dissembling Snag, Wind Lance, High Strike, Anathema Force, Constrictor, Furious Snipe, Magius, Deceiving Pummel, Geostigma, Vengeance Fangs, Radiant Heat, Quickness, Hell Gate, Outlaw Barrage, Heaven or Hell *'Voice Actor': Ian Sinclair Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, possibly City level *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, possibly Class PJ *'Durability': Small Town level, possibly Small City level+ *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Dozen Meters with Wind Artes *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Zaveid has long white hair that changes to green at the tips, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. He has a muscular build and does not wear a shirt, revealing white tattoos across his arms and torso, as well as an necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather. He wears black pants decorated with simple stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt. After Dezel's passing, Zaveid takes up his hat to commemorate him. Personality Personality-wise, Zaveid is quite the skirt-chaser, as he attempts to have Sorey help him peek on women in the sauna. Likewise, when Lailah tells him his palm reading and predicts he will be having trouble with women, he states he does not mind if it is trouble with her. He considers himself to be a romantic and tries to give advice to Sorey, much to his chagrin since Sorey does not usually pick up on the advice because of his innocent nature. Zaveid also flirts with the female party members in or outside of battle. When fighting against female demon hellions, Zaveid describes those hellions in a passionate way. As one of the oldest party members beside Lailah, Zaveid also shows a brotherly side to the younger members, particularly Edna and Mikleo, whom he enjoys teasing. Upon the initial meeting with Sorey, Zaveid is deadly and never backs down in a fight unless he has fulfilled his intention of fighting Sorey in the first place. He can be unpredictable and Edna warns that they should not let their guard down when dealing with him. When Zaveid ultimately joins Sorey's group, one instance reveals that he wants to fit in by asking their weaknesses, and another shows him worrying of what everyone thinks of him or if there are any resentments because of their not-so-pleasant meeting. However, Lailah assures him that he is welcomed and valued. History Main Skills and Equipment Wind Manipulation: Martial Artes: *'Dissembling Snag': *'High Strike': *'Anathema Force': *'Constrictor': *'Furious Snipe': *'Magius': *'Deceiving Pummel': Seraphic Artes: *'Wind Lance': Zaveid manifests a green bullet of wind energy rushing in a straight line across the battlefield, passing through enemies until it disperses. *'Geostigma': *'Vengeant Fangs': *'Radiant Heat': *'Quickness': *'Hell Gate': Mystic Artes: *'Outlaw Barrage': *'Heaven or Hell': Siegfried: Master Chain Specialist: Skilled Marksman Specialist: Expert Hunter: Seraph Physiology: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Intellect': *'Intangibility': *'Invisibility': *'Longevity': Relationships *Eizen *Edna *Sorey *Mikleo *Lailah *Rose *Dezel *Alisha Diphda *Maltran *Lunarre *Symonne *Heldalf *Maotelus Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seraph Category:Sub Lord Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters